1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to truck-mounted hitches for farm and agricultural equipment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitches for towing farm and agricultural equipment are well known. There are a variety of hitches available today, both two-point and three-point styles. These hitches are typically used to attach farm and agricultural equipment to a tractor so that they may be used or transported. However, if the equipment needs to be transported a significant distance it is impractical to tow with a tractor. Instead, an over the road truck is used. If the truck is not capable of being attached to the equipment, the equipment must first be loaded onto a trailer and then the loaded trailer is towed.
There are a variety of different farm equipment hitches on the market today. There are many differences among these hitches, depending on the goals and equipment of the prior inventors. U.S. Pat. No. 2,963,302, issued to George T. Ronk on Dec. 6, 1960, describes a coupling mechanism for trailers and tractors. It is a heavily modified two-point design, but only permits removal and attachment of a trailer gooseneck to the main body of a trailer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,543,030, issued to Wallace H. Hawkins on Sep. 24, 1985, teaches a fifth wheel wrecker hoist. It is a hydraulic hoist which is attached to the fifth wheel of a truck, but it offers no attachment for a two-point hitch.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,026,247, issued to Emil F. Zimmerman on Jun. 25, 1991, discloses an interfacing lift hitch. The hitch permits attachment of equipment, such as a farm implement, to a tractor, but not to a truck.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a farm equipment hitch solving the aforementioned problems is desired.
The present invention is a farm equipment hitch, more specifically a truck-mounted hitch that enables a truck to attach directly to, and tow, farm equipment and implements via the equipment""s draw bar. The hitch comprises a hitch frame, a lift linkage, a lift cradle, a ram and a plurality of locking mechanisms.
The hitch frame is attached to the truck""s fifth wheel via a king pin. The hitch frame comprises a platform, a pair of vertical supports, a plurality of lateral restraints and a plurality of tie-down hooks. The platform substantially conforms to the rear of a truck and provides a sturdy attachment point for the other parts of the hitch. A plurality of horizontal cross members extend across the width of the platform. One cross member serves as a bottom mounting point for the ram. A pair of reinforced vertical supports rise from the forward section of the platform and provide mounting points for a plurality of tie-down hooks. A plurality of lateral restraints extend downward from the platform and engage the truck and prevent the hitch from shifting.
The lift linkage comprises a pair of parallel links and at least one cross member. The parallel links attach the vertical supports of the hitch frame to the lift cradle. A horizontal cross member is affixed between the upper arms of the parallel links and provides an upper mounting point for the ram.
The lift cradle further comprises a pair of lift hooks attached to the lift cradle. The lift cradle attaches to the parallel links at the opposite end from the vertical supports. The lift cradle is laterally captured by the platform, and the pair of lift hooks are located at the lower end.
The locking mechanism comprises a plurality of locking bars, a set of upper locks and pins, a set of cradle locks and pins and a pair of retainers.
In use, the hitch is secured to the fifth wheel hitch of a truck. This is accomplished via the king pin and the lateral restraints. For extra security the tie-down hooks may be secured to a chain or cable attached to the truck""s frame, or other suitable location. The locking pins are then removed and the locking bars are pivoted away from the engaged position. The lift cradle is then lowered via the ram. The truck is positioned so that the lift hooks are properly aligned with the draw bar of the equipment to be towed. The lift cradle is raised via the ram, and the lift hooks engage the draw bar of the equipment. The lift cradle is raised to the upper limit and the locking bars are placed in the engaged position. The draw bar of the equipment is captured within the lift hooks by the retainers. The upper and cradle locking pins are placed into the upper and cradle locks, respectively. The tension and pressure in the ram are released placing the load on the lock mechanism. The equipment may now be towed.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to introduce an equipment hitch that permits a truck to couple directly to farm or agricultural equipment and implements.
It is an object of the invention to provide an equipment hitch that eliminates the need to transport farm or agricultural equipment and implements on a trailer.
It is a further object of the invention to introduce an equipment hitch that eliminates the need to utilize a farm tractor to tow farm or agricultural equipment and implements.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.